Jacob's Diary
by cherryicecream444
Summary: See things from Jacob's POV. See him bash on Edward and talk about his love for Bella and fight over hotdogs! You'll have fun PROMISE!R&R!
1. The 50dollar Diary and blah blah blah!

Okay guys, this is my first fanfic. B nyc but b honest. Oh and this idea was inspired by…. I can't remember but anyways Thank u Whoeveruare by inspiring me![she's or he's the writer of Jasper's Diary, I found it so hilars!]

Dear Diary,

Okay, I can't believe Billy paid me fifty bucks and bought me a twenty – dollar silly notebook and a two – dollar pen just to start my own freakin' diary!

I mean what do I look like, Anne Frank?! Gawwd!

Jacob

* * *

Dear Diary,

Okay since I'm in this dumb diary thing for a while I'll waste my ink on writing how much I love Bella and how much I loathe her filthy bloodsucker of a boyfriend. But, I'm tired right now, Paul just wrestled me for a piece of hotdog and he broke three of my ribs. So, I'll start bashing on Mr. Bloodsucker Cullen tomorrow.

Jacob

* * *

Dear Diary,

Can you believe IT?! The male blonde leech was messing with my emotions today! Who does he think he is?!!? Messing with my emotions like that?!

I'd beat the crap out of him any day! Anyway, I saw Bella today and she was as beautiful as ever. I thought about stealing a kiss but I don't want her to break her hand again so, I didn't bother. Filthy Mr. Bloodsucker Cullen didn't exert any effort on reading my thoughts today 'cuz I focused on thinking about "Bella and Me" Moments. Ha! Stupid bloodsucker!

Jacob

[P.S. Queen of mean [that's Rosalie the irritating female leech who thinks she looks like a goddess] was EXTRA annoying today.]

* * *

Dear Diary,

Nothing happened. Killed a newborn vamp. Ya know the usual. Then went to Bella's place but I didn't get any thoughts. That's my boring day.

Jacob


	2. Who the heck is 'Taylor?

Dear Diary,

I was in the mood to trash talk Edward-O until three crazy girls walked up to me today on my way back to La Push. They were wearing T-shirts and jackets with my face on them and they were holding tiny black notebooks that they called "Twilight Journals" and the weirdest part is that they were asking for my autograph and the whole time they were calling me "Taylor". Who the heck is Taylor?!!?

This was a weird day.

Jacob

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today I decided to create an E-mail account on Yahoo. I don't know why I was just in the mood for tech stuff (btw, my E-mail add. Is ). It was fun I wonder if anyone knows that I made an E-mail account… Nah! Nobody cares. Haha! Even I don't. I hope Bella does though and I hope she E-mail's me. :D

Jacobandbella4ever

* * *

Dear Diary,

Billy sure is acting weird. First, he bribes me into writing my own crappy diary then now he buys me an iPhone?!!? What is wrong with my father?!!?

Anyway,… uhh…. Oh hey check it out I checked my E-mail on my new iPhone and suddenly I had 3,000 unread E-mail's! The only E-mails I noticed was from some chick that had an E-mail add. Called LuvJacobandBellay.c and another from this girl from Phoenix who had an E-mail add. Of bloodsuckers_.c. Wow! Whoever they were they were great! I read LJaBy.c's E-mail and it read:

_Dear Jacob Black, [if this is really you]_

_ Hey there!_

_ Uhmm… hi… My name is Molina Rachelle Castro. I was born at Greece but grew up here in Washington…. Uhh… Yah, we live near La Push your Indian Reservation thingy but nowhere near the Cullens and/or the boundary line. I live with my mom, Emily Mae Greene, my thirteen-year-old sis Lianna Marisse Castro and my older brother Justin Castro. Uhh… yeah… I'm not a crazy fan girl or anything I'm in on the whole werewolf secret thing and vampires. I study at Forks High I'm a junior… I'm as old as you I suppose… Uhmm…reply f u can. _

_ Molly_

Do you think I should reply? Hmm… yeah I guess I will…tomorrow I'm dead beat, Sam's gag orders are driving me crazy! Dammit.

Jacob


	3. MolinaMolly

Dear Diary,

Okay I've decided to write back to this Molina girl the one who E-mailed me yesterday. Okay, so this is how my E-mail goes…

_Dear Molina/Molly,_

_ Hi yeah it's me Jacob Black, for real. Okay, Good thing ur not a crazy 'fan' girl calling me Taylor. But how do u know about us Quiletes? And the vamps and stuff? This is rooting me out._

_ Reply ok. Ok…bye_

_ Jacob_

Okay… that's it…-sigh- …. I didn't do anything interesting today just went over to the Cullens to irritate the blonde female leech. I got her good! Haha! Yeah! Well…that's everything… Bella was still pretty. I Love Her.

Jake.

Dear Diary,

I've been busy with the whole E-mail thing it's great! Today Molly wrote back… Here's how it goes:

_Dear Jacob,_

_ Wow okay. Well, see I know 'cuz I Myself Am A Werewolf. I shifted into wolf form when I was sixteen and now here I am sixteen. I went down there at La Push last week when I transformed to seek Billy Black's help since I heard you guys knew this ryt? Anyway, yeah… So, I did… He doubted me at fist but I got mad and insulted [o.a. huh!] so I involuntarily changed then he believed me. So, he started telling me about the legends and the story of the 'Cold Ones' and stuff. So, yeah that's pretty much it._

_ Uhmm… Reply f u want. _

_ Molly_

Can you believe it?!!? Maybe finally, Leah won't feel that she's menopausal or somethin'. Haha!

Jacob

Dear Diary,

-sigh-… quietly, peacefully sitting with Bella ryt now she's under he comfort of my warm arms, sleeping. You can see tear marks on her cheek because Edward the bloodsucking leech left her. Again. But of course when he comes back, Bella will forgive him in the blink of an eye. Again.

Oh, Bella. Why don't you love me?

Jake.


	4. Emmett's cheating and his Barbie Dolls

**Yey thanks to twilightjunkie I've been inspired to write more Jacob craziness! R&R! Again, I do NOT own Twilight and related TM's.**

Dear Diary,

Okay, I got nothin' to do. Yesterday was on my list of best days evaah!!!

Bella sleeping under my arms, humming 'Jacob, my Jacob, Jacob, my Jacob' all the way and with her vampire bf nearby listening. Ha! Yeah!... Hmm… I got nothing to do. Hey maybe I'll right back to Molina. Okay, I'm gonna write to her now. I'll tell you what I wrote tomorrow or maybe later k?. great. Uhh…bye.

Jake

Dear Diary,

I wrote to Molina yesterday. Here's how it goes,

_Dear Molina,_

_ Hey there, so, you're a girl werewolf, uhmm…cool. Does Sam know about this? _

_ Just askin'. Hey btw, thanks 4 shipping Bella and Me! Your cool 4 that._

_ Jacob_

This is fun.

Jacob

Dear Diary,

-sigh-… Molina hasn't replied yet. So, I went to the Cullens. I sat down with them trying to withstand their stink. But, yeah I was there with Emmett's gayness,he's obsessed with Barbie Dolls and of course, Alice.[Yeah, I'm the only one who knows, he's cheating on Rosalie with Alice but Alice doesn't respond so… I don't think that really counts as cheating but still…] So he shaved one of his Barbie's blonde hair off and replaced it with black, pixie cut hair to make it look like Alice. Little Miss annoying Barbie leech saw the doll in Emmett's room and confronted him about it. Emmett told her he was making a Barbie model for each one of the Cullens [of course we both knew that that was a lie] but stupid blonde was convinced.

Close one Em. Haha![Ya know I feel friendly toward Emmet, maybe because I hate his companion but yeah,I do, despite his gayness and all his crap.]

Jacob


	5. Emails and that girl

**Hey guys, Please R&R this one I'm working on a lot more. Try to care haha!. Enjoy., Again, I DON'T own Twilight or and TM's.**

Dear Diary,

I was scanning my E-mail today and got lots more. I read senders E-mail adds and there were ones that I loved like: Edward_sucks, werewolvesrule, teamjacob101. But there were ones that irritated me like: edwardandbellafurrevaah, Jacob_is_stupid555, werewolvesarestupid_45, etc. But anywhoo, Molly replied. Here's her reply.

_Dear Jacob,_

_ Yep, Sam does know. He and the 'elders' invited me to join your pack but I refused, I don't want to. So, yeah. My hands are sour off of typing can we just meet in person down there at La Push on Saturday?_

_ Reply._

_ Molly _

Should I let her? Maybe. I'll think about it. I am curious to see what she looks like… Hmm….

Jacob

Dear Diary,

I replied to Molina this afternoon. This is what I wrote:

_Dear Molina,_

_ Sure how about tomorrow afternoon? _

_ Sound good?_

_ Reply k._

_ Jacob_

-sigh-... at least I finally got something to do tomorrow, Sides playing Tap – Tap Revolution on my phone… Btw, I'm_ awe_some at it!

Jake.

Dear Diary,

Why do I have to write 'Dear Diary' before I write? Ugh Whatever. Molina still hasn't replied… It's taking her a while…

Well, I'm off to the Cullens, gonna go irritate me a Barbie leech.

Jacob.


	6. For your Pleasure

**Hey guys, Please R&R this one I'm working on a lot more. Try to care haha!. Enjoy., Again, I DON'T own Twilight or and TM's.**

Dear Diary,

Here's Molly's response:

_Dear Jacob,_

_ Okay sure._

_ Be there._

_ See 'ya later._

_ Molly_

This should be interesting.

.

Dear Diary,

Molly visited this afternoon she was pretty. She had wavy brunette hair with bronze highlights, averagely brown eyes and perfectly tanned skin. But, like me, she didn't look sixteen; she looked like twenty-two or something. Yeah, she's pretty but Leah's more beautiful I guess. Let them catfight over it. Haha!

So, Yeah we talked. And talked. And talked. Until like 9:00 then she went home. Okay, that's another boring chapter in my life……………….

Jake.

Dear Diary,

Don't you think it's really gay of me to be writing a diary? Ugh! Whatever. Anywhoo… Uhm. Molina wrote to me today, did you know that she had dozens of E-mail in my inbox that I decided to make a folder called 'Molina's Mails'. So, here's her E-mail:

Dear Jake,

I had fun last night did you?

I know that you still love Bella more but do u think u MAY have feelings 4 me too? Haha! Did that freak you out?

Sorry, I was kidding. But we're friends now right?

Or am I just a young girl to be for your hot, steamy pleasure?

Reply.

Molly

Uhmm….okay… 'gotta go. Maybe I didn't tell you everything but I'm too tired to write. Tomorrow k?


End file.
